


World Weary

by TH (TornThorn)



Series: Sometimes I Write Poetry [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-31 02:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TornThorn/pseuds/TH
Summary: Dean Winchester - "At four, I was world weary…"





	World Weary

At four, I was world weary

Burned, not yet battered

Inhaling the smoke of unborn dreams

Exhaling determination

These who lived, these I loved

They were mine to protect, now

At nineteen, I was world weary

Torn between these who lived,

These I loved

Who wished desperately, endlessly

For opposites to be reality

Their reconciliation unreachable

I played the salve, the mediator

Always knowing

I was only holding off the inevitable

At twenty-two, I was world weary

I watched, helpless

As the crack was hammered at

By these who lived,

These I loved

I watched, helpless

As it grew into a chasm

And I was no longer enough

To bridge the gap

I was left, hanging by mere threads

Too far from the ground to safely land

No way to solid ground

On either side

I stayed for one, let the other go free

And began to wonder

If these who lived,

These I loved

Would ever find worth in me

At twenty-six, I am world weary

Alone

These who lived,

These I love

Are lost, and found

Roles reversed

Which one speaks to me,

Which one will not speak

And for a moment there is

Hope-

Dashed

I am world-weary

Worn by time and trials

Worn by these who lived

These I love

(I am so tired.)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to FFN 4/9/16


End file.
